gemfighters12foldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Bogdanovich
Gabriel Bogdanovich is a student at they go to, and, therefore, is a member of the Gemfighters. His codename is Capricorn. His armor is royal blue. His gemstone is a garnet. His weapon consists of two large blades on the ends of his arms. Appearance Gabriel appears as tall and thin, and has been described to look like a winter tree. His skin is sickly pale, and he usually looks unhealthy to a degree. He has thin strawberry blonde hair, more on the blonde side. He has large, bluish green eyes, often described as looking sad or distraught, and he has dark rings under his eyes, from a lack of sleep. When dressed casually, he tends to gravitate towards many thick layers. He usually wears a blue beanie cap. Armor Gabriel's armor is designed for speed and agility. It covers his chest and shoulders, and completely covers his arms. It extends down to his ribs, and leaves his stomach, waist, hips, and thighs exposed. The armor covers his legs and feet. His gem placements are in the center of his chest, on top of his feet, and at the end of his arm blades. Personality While Gabriel isn't exactly a charmer, he has a good heart, and wishes to serve and protect his friends, as well as work alongside them. At first, Gabriel isn't easy to approach. He's usually mumbling to himself about something, and generally has poor communication skills. He is often physically ill, and has a poor track record of taking care of himself. He tends to miss out on a lot of public events because of his many illnesses, which has caused him a lot of regret. These missed events pile up, and he has yet to experience a lot of what the world has to offer. When interacting with others, he keeps a level head and doesn't say much, even when he has a strong opinion or idea. He tends to be submissive towards any aggression, and hates any sort of conflict. He's quite a pacifist, and usually devises plans that involve talking through situations rather than using violence. History Gabriel first appears, alongside everyone else, on the school bus to they go to. He is seen typing on his laptop, creating computer code while listening to music. Aaron attempts to make conversation with him, but he is simply too preoccupied to notice him. be updated Relationships Aaron As the leader, Aaron is sure to assert his control and influence over the group. Gabriel usually follows these orders, even if they are flawed or terrible throughout. Behind the scenes, however, Gabriel follows his own intuition. When working with Aaron, he is quick to correct any mistakes or patch up holes in the plans. Jessie Gabriel develops a strong liking for Jessie as the time they spend grows. At first, he falls for her aggressive dominance and oft rebellion, but then he grows to know her tender, motherly side, which they both know she is rather self-conscious of. Other/Trivia (oof) Category:Characters Category:Gemfighters Category:Students